


Enter "The Brainless Bros"  - The Journey Of Two Brothers

by StrawHatDraco



Series: Enter "The Brainless Bros"  - The Journey Of Two Brothers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Dragons, Family, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatDraco/pseuds/StrawHatDraco
Summary: This is the story of the adventures and shenanigans between two brothers. Draco, the oldest brother , followed by his younger brother, Faust.In this particular story, while roaming through the forest in search of cooking ingredients, Draco makes a new discovery. Possibly, a new ally to join the two brothers on their adventures.
Series: Enter "The Brainless Bros"  - The Journey Of Two Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900642
Kudos: 5





	Enter "The Brainless Bros"  - The Journey Of Two Brothers

The blue sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds that drifted lazily in the gentle breeze throughout the forest. The blazing midday sun shone through the trees, creating mysterious shadows. The two brothers had decided to spend their afternoon in the forest, rather than being cooped up inside, it was good to get some fresh air for a change. Draco, the oldest of the two, stood over a makeshift bonfire that he had created some time ago, thinking of what he should make for lunch, possibly dinner depending on how late it got throughout the day. Looking around for a moment, Draco had spotted his younger, Faust who appeared to be sitting under a tree. The red haired boy smiled at the sight of his brother doodling in his sketchbook as he then went back to preparing his pots and ingredients to be placed over the fire. 

Looking over his ingredients, Draco had decided that it was probably best to search the forest for something to possibly spice up the food a bit. Slipping his trusty straw hat onto his head, Draco grinned as he made his way over to Faust, russling the younger boy’s brown hair before speaking. “I’m heading out to get some more ingredients or somethin’, I’ll be back!” A smile stretched across the red haired boy’s face as he ran deeper into the forest, soon surrounded by many bright green trees, hearing his brother call out to him in the distance, “Okay Nii-San, be careful, alright!!” causing a slight chuckle to escape from his lips as he continued to roam between the trees. 

Eventually, Draco had reached a slight clearing where there were less trees. He began roaming the area, managing to find a few herbs and other ingredients that he saw fit for their meal, as well as for supplies in general. Suddenly, something could be seen in the distance against a tree. From afar, it appeared to resemble a red blob of sorts. As Draco grew closer, he was finally able to identify the strange object, some sort of egg? 

After a moment of thought, the boy navigated his way over to the egg and picked it up. His light blue eyes began glistening with astonishment once his mind had finally settled on what exactly this mysterious egg was, “These flames.. They’re so cool.. This has to be what I think it is..- A dragon egg!!” Draco exclaimed as he held the fiery egg close to his chest and began to sprint back towards the location of which he started from, yet another smile spreading across his face as he thought, “So cool, a dragon egg! I can’t wait to show Faust.”

Retracing his steps, Draco dashed through the forest once again, thrilled at the thought of his younger brother’s first reaction to the mysterious flame egg which caused him to chuckle slightly. At long last, the red haired boy had reached his destination and began frantically shouting for his brother, “Faust!! Heyy!! Come check this out!!”. Hearing his older brother’s calls in the distance, Faust made his way towards Draco’s location, only to find that he had tripped on a rock from running without being alert towards surroundings, “Nii-San!! Are you alright!?” exclaimed the younger boy, a clearly concerned yet frantic tone in his voice.

Draco could hear his younger brother’s footsteps rushing towards him while he remained face planted in the dirt for a moment, arms extended with the egg in his hands, at least he managed to catch it and cushioned the fall, right? “Careful!! You’re always worrying me when you act this reckless.” the child whimpered as he knelt down beside his brother, slight tears in his eyes. “Yeah,I know, I know! It’s alright though really, I’m okay” Draco smiled warmly as he sat up, ruffling his brother’s hair like once before. “Ya don’t gotta cry, really, I’m okay!!” The red haired boy adjusted his straw hat and snickered before lifting Faust into his arms and setting him back down under the tree, squatting beside him, a large smile stretched across his face, “Check this out bro, It’s a dragon egg! Pretty cool, right!?” chuckled Draco, watching as Faust’s eyes lit up in awe.

“Woah!, That egg is huge!!” Faust exclaimed as he observed the fiery egg for quite some time.  
“You bet it is! One day it’s going to hatch and we’ll get to meet the dragon, I can’t wait!” Draco replied, his voice expressing how excited he was.  
“But- don’t you think you should bring it back to wherever you found it? The mom could be looking for it-” Faust asked, slightly concerned.  
Draco’s cheeks puffed up for a moment before he replied again, “No way! I’m going to hatch this dragon and raise it no matter what! The egg was abandoned in the woods anyway so I’m sure it’s fine.”

Faust still felt a bit unsettled by the thought of keeping the dragon egg but, his brother seemed so passionate about raising a dragon at the same time. Maybe it really was okay, right? “Well, alright then” the child smiled and looked up at his older brother who started jumping for joy as he kept the egg close to his chest, “This is gonna be awesome!! I’m going to have my very own dragon!!” the red haired boy shouted cheerfully.

In time, the sun began to set and the sky shifted from blue to a bright orange, dotted by white clouds. Draco was standing by the bonfire, shifting the pots around as he prepared dinner as Faust was sat on a log beside the fiery egg, warming up by the flames while the air began to get chillier before complete nightfall. Once the meal was finally cooked, the two brothers sat beside each other in front of the fire, chatting and eating until the sun had finally descended and the full moon was glowing high in the sky, surrounded by glistening stars.

Draco had gone back to the cabin to wash up after dinner,placing all of his cookware back in the kitchen before heading back to fetch the egg and his younger brother. Originally, Faust was left back at the bonfire drawing in his sketchbook like before but this time, sitting as close as he could to the egg. Once Draco returned, he found the boy fast asleep, hugging the egg with his face resting on it, almost like a pillow. The older brother smiled and chuckled at his discovery. He didn’t want to disturb his brother’s slumber so he thought for a moment and headed back towards the cabin once again. This time, he came back with an old wagon that he had swiftly fixed up. Quietly, Draco lifted his younger brother and the egg, gently placing them into the wagon as the child remained fast asleep. Pillows were placed inside to make sure it was comfortable enough for Faust as well as to keep the egg safe during the trip back to their home.

Soon enough, the brothers as well as their new dragon egg, made their way home safely and everyone was fast asleep in their own rooms, the egg of course being beside Draco in his bed. A smile was stretched across the boy’s face the entire time he slept, egg tucked in close to him. It was a good day for the brothers as they dreamt of the numerous adventures they’d possibly have one day and this time, accompanied by the future dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> This was originally a practice story that I'd attempted back when these two OC's were first created but I had gotten a bad case of writer's block and never completed it. Today, I've completed Chapter 01!  
> I plan to possibly make this into a series! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
